Finally Family
by Drizzleheart0419
Summary: Jaiden Aceti lived in an orphanage with girls that treated her wrong for knowing what is right and wrong. One day, Miss Murdstone gets a call, and Jaiden had one family member left. She leaves for LA and they pick her up, taking her home. This was inspired by pinkittwice54. Includes ASFJerome, SkyDoesMinecraft, Team Crafted, and OC. Rated T because it's Team Crafted.
1. Finally Going To Where I Belong

**AN: HELLOS, BUDDIES! This is the first chapter of a new story I wanted to write, and FIRST, I have to say that I had gotten my inspiration of pinkittwice54, and I wanted to clarify that it wasn't stolen, just was inspired. Also, in this story, all of Team Crafted is around eighteen or nineteen, save for the main character. Anyways, here you go.**

_-Third Person POV—_

The snob of a woman sat at the desk when a shriek came from upstairs. She sighed and slowly came up the old, wooden stairs and the screams continued. A door was open, and it was the farthest down the hall. The woman, dressed in a business suit and skirt walked down the hallway to the open door to see the scene inside.

A girl, around sixteen, was curled up on the floor and other girls were kicking and spitting on her, sneering and laughing at her and hurling insults. With a thunderous roar, the woman broke up the girls and looked down to the one curled in a fetal position. With cold grey eyes, the woman in the pink suit glared down at the pathetic shape on the wooden floor.

"You pathetic piece of scum," she growled and left the room, slamming the door shut. The girl on the ground sniffed and choked on her own saliva as she tried to regain herself. She shook her head and whispered to her hands, which were bruised and swollen.

"Whatever did I do to deserve this type of treatment?" She asked, and the floorboards creaked as in an answer. "Of course…"

_-Jaiden's POV—_

I was just watching a video of one of my favorite people on YouTube when my door burst open, and there stood a girl, no older than me, smirking and her supporters behind her. The girl smoothly walked in and watched me as I slid my phone under my pillow. Her name was Mara, or as we are SUPPOSED to call her, Mara Diana Williams. The girls following her were Kristen Jordan, Kirsten Jordan, Kristen's twin, Gillian Froothe, and May Bladdstone. Mara grinned at me and began to talk to me in a sweet voice, which was strange.

"Hey, Jaiden," she purred and I shot her a weird glance. "Aww, now, Jaidie! Now need to give me that look. I just wanted to show you something in my room. I think you'll like it." Knowing that either I go or not, Mara would still humiliate me. I sighed and made one of the stupidest decisions I have ever thought of. I got up.

"Yes, oh dear Mara Diana Williams?" I mock bow and glance up at her over my glasses, still bent towards the floors. "In what shall I do to you my lovely acquaintance, who looks so, so dashing in that… Er, murdered llama vest you have on." Yeah, you've got to suck up to her; otherwise you'll be pummeled by her 'friends'.

"How sweet," Gillian hissed from behind Mara. Gillian was basically her second-in-command, or as I like to say, her ambitious servant who knows how to eliminate Mara to become the boss. Mouth-full, I know. So I call her back-stabber.

"Why, thank you, Gillian," I say and straightened up. I turned to Mara and took a good look at her. "Hey, Mara, ever wondered what your name means?" I asked, and her eyebrow rose.

"No, I haven't. But you're so smart, you can tell me," she answered, and I tried to hide a grin that was threatening to stretch across my face.

"Well," I begin to pace. "Mara is a very interesting name, yet, it has quite a simple meaning. I don't know why you've have not wondered about it before, but I'd be willing to share some of my knowledge with you, our dear leader." I stand in front of her and smile. "Mara, your name means bitter."

Her eyes widen in rage and she slaps me across my cheek and I gasp. She then kicked me in my bad leg, and I fell to the floor with a shriek. Her followers joined in and I broke out in tears. I hear the sound of Miss Murdstone's heels slowly coming up the wood stairs that was at the entrance of building. The other girls didn't hear her and continued to kick and begin to spit on me.

"YOU LIAR! TAKE THAT BACK, YOU IDIOT!" Mara yelled, but I didn't say anything through my screams. Her friends began to hurl insults at me and teased me. Miss Murdstone appeared in the doorway as I could through the forest of blurry legs. My glasses had fallen off, and someone, who I believe was Kristen, stepped on them and broke the only way I can see.

"GIRLS!" Miss Murdstone roared and the kicking stopped and I heard the sound of footsteps walking away, and a pair of heels walking closer. I sense the Home for Girls advisor lean over and she spat at me. "You pathetic piece of scum," and with that, her heels receded, and I began to choke on my tears that I was trying so hard to hold back.

I slowly sat up and looked at my hands. They were beginning to bruise and swell, and I sniffed. My head hung, my wavy hair hanging in my face, covering my brown eyes. I stared at the floor and whispered to myself.

"Whatever did I do to deserve this type of treatment?" The wooden floor creaked and I sighed. "Of course…"

With shaking arms, I pulled myself onto my bed and buried myself under a pile of blankets on my bed and cried into my pillow, clutching a worn-out stuffed horse. The horse was white and brown and her mane was cut off. I've had this since birth, and this helps me stay strong. Memories of my parents flashed into my mind and I didn't try to force it away this time.

_My mother and father were at their high school reunion when a crazed man appeared out of nowhere, and immediately shot my parents and other adults. I was there because no one was able to watch me at home. The other kids who were there also cried and screamed, causing me to wail with them. I saw the guy turn to me, and our gazes locked for a moment. In his cold, blue-gray eyes, I saw what he was going to do next._

"_Get down!" I yelled to the other children, who obeyed. In a haste attempt, I grabbed a wine glass and threw it at the man. I was five years old, but I've been playing soccer and softball for a year, and I knew I had a good leg and arm. The glass shattered at once when it collided with his head. His face began to bleed, and I threw a plate at him._

_I saw one of the ladies who were watching us frantically saying something into a cell phone, but the man saw too. He shot the woman, who cried out in pain, then went limp on the floor, the phone still in her hand. I threw a fork at the man, which hit his right eye, but the corner of it. I ran over to the device in the dead lady's hand and pulled it out of her grasp, trying not to gag. I put it up to the side of my head and cried into the phone._

"_Hello? Is anyone there?"_

"_Yes! Yes, who is this?" A frantic voice asked and I looked at the man, who was getting ready to shoot again. I threw a plate at his leg and went back to the phone, huddling behind a table._

"_I'm Jaiden Aceti, and there is a crazy man with a gun here, shooting people," I said quietly and threw a spoon at the man, ducking under before he could see me._

"_Jaiden, please tell me where you are," the voice calmly said, and I guess she was one of the nice people who when you call 911 they help you with your emergency._

"_Uh, like, Vixen High School," I stammered. "Can you please hurry? My mommy and daddy are lying on the floor, and this woman who had this phone is too. I've been throwing things at him and he's hurt, I think."_

"_Okay, Jaiden. Now, listen to me, there are nice people coming to help you and the others. How many people can you see still moving?"_

_I look over the table and see the eight kids that were with me, all still alive. A few men and women were running around and I counted six. "Eight kids and I see six more people running around." I say hurriedly, and the voice stays there, calming me._

"_Okay, thank you Jaiden. Now, do this for me. Go over to the other kids and protect them. Are you the oldest?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Okay. Do you see the way out?"_

"_Yes, but the man is there."_

"_Oh, okay. The nice people will be there soon, Jaiden. Keep distracting the man. Can you do that?"_

"_Yes," I whisper and stand up, exposing my spot. I pick a thick glass cup and throw it at him. "Are they here yet, miss?" _

"_Yes, Jaiden," the woman said through the phone, and blue and red lights began to flash through the windows and the man looked startled._

"_Thank you, miss," I say sweetly and hang up. With determination heating my blood, I stood up on a table and picked up multiple glass things. "Hey, you! Mister! Why did you hurt so many people? The price for hurting people for no reason results in a punishment!" The man turned towards me, taking his focus off the door. He raised the gun and aimed at me, and I was ready to go._

_Then, men and women burst through the door, and tackled the guy, putting something made of metal around his wrists. One man looked up and saw me, and I just stood there, looking at the mass of bodies on the floor, dead._

The memory floated away and I took a wavering breath. I've never made it that far in that horrid scene many times. Before I knew it, I was asleep, happy to dive into the welcoming arms of the dark.

_*Time Skip: Next Morning*_

The light streaming through my windows woke me and I sighed, lying in bed for a while more. Miss Murdstone wouldn't care. She hates me, anyway. Only because I know more than she does. Hunger drove me out of my bed and I slowly made my way to the dining room, and I found a cereal box there with a bowl, spoon, and milk.

Checking to make sure the milk was actually good to consume, I made myself breakfast. I sat in my corner and tried to find my book to read. I found it, but it was hopeless without my glasses. I could use my contacts, but I don't like using them. Sighing, I went back to my room after cleaning up after myself. I got out my contacts and solution, and put the horrid things in my eyes. I blinked a few times, and I could actually see myself. My eye was bruised, my lip was cut, and my jaw was swollen. I looked down at my leg and saw my ankle was worse than before.

I un-wrapped the ace bandage and re-wrapped it, wincing at the pain. I cleaned up the remains of my glasses and put them into a sandwich baggie. I would try to fix the frame later. A phone rang down stairs and I could hear Miss Murdstone grumbling, but it was loud. That lady was like a bull horn.

"Hello?" Her voice boomed, but it faded, and I stopped paying attention. I made my bed and straightened my carpet, trying to ignore the blood spots. I hear the loud clatter of a phone hanging up, and Miss Murdstone's heels coming ominously up the stairs. Her footsteps led her to my room, and I glanced up to see her in my doorway, hands on her hips.

"Well, aren't you lucky?" She scowled and I looked at her in confusion. "You actually have family still alive, and they're going to take care of you, although I said that you're worthless and stupid, they still wanted you. Shame, shame." She tutted, and glared at me.

"Pack up; you're leaving for the airport in an hour. Have a fun time in Los Angeles. He will be waiting for you in the waiting area." And with that, she left the doorway, and I was standing there, shocked. Time finally caught up with me and I hurriedly folded and put my clothes and possessions in the suitcase I've had been waiting to use. It was hardly filled up. I packed my only pillow that I actually owned, which was a big, stuffed black pillow with cats decorating it. I never used it, so I hid in under my bed to make sure the other girls didn't tease me.

I gently packed Hershey, my stuffed horse, and zipped up my bag. I put on clean clothes and cleaned myself up a bit. I put makeup on my eye, lip, and jaw, making it look like I wasn't just beaten last night. Sliding my feet into high-tops, I walked out of my old room, and down to the entrance of the building, where Miss Murdstone was waiting.

"Good thing you're on time," she hissed, and I hung my head. "Your taxi is here, and I already paid him, you lucky brat. Don't come back." She added the last part as I exited the building and hopped into the taxi.

"Where to, miss?" He asked nicely and I looked up at him.

"Allegheny County Airport, please," I say quietly, and he nods. He started up the cab and drove off, and I silently cursed the building that was steadily disappearing. The radio was playing on a random station, and I began to sing to the random songs that played. I watched the trees go by, and I thought of California. I realized that there won't be many trees, and my heart panged at the thought of less trees. We eventually made it to the airport, and I remembered that Miss Murdstone gave me my ticket and I left the cab after I thanked the man. I pulled out my wallet to tip him.

"Um, I'm sorry sir, but this is all I have," I murmured and handed him three dollars and fourteen cents. He looked at the money in his palm, and sadness crossed over his face.

"Keep it, miss. You need it more than me," gave me back the money and pulled open a box with money in it. "Take this, also. That lady paid me more than she should've, and you need it more than me. Safe trip, miss."

I look at the money in my palm, and I guesstimated that it was around three hundred dollars. I smiled at the man, and he smiled back.

"Thank you. Have a good day and stay safe," I waved goodbye and he pulled away, and I quickly got through bag check and security stations. I walked to my flight and got on the plane, and sat in my designated seat. A man then sat next to me, and a boy next to him. I put my earphones in and began to listen to the music on my phone. After we followed the safety procedures, I asked the flight attendant if I can still listen to my music.

"Of course, ma'am, but please turn it on airplane mode." I nodded and switched my settings, and we took off. I was bobbing my head to the beat, and I was softly singing to the songs I had on my phone, which weren't many. I had managed to get them off of the computers at the library and a few off of Miss Murdstone's computer.

Before I knew it, I was waking up to the sound of a voice over a loudspeaker. It startled me since I never really heard one, and I was never on a plane before. The plane landed, and I got off and grabbed my bag, knowing that I didn't have a carry-on. I sat in the waiting area, wondering who my lost family was.

It was obviously going to male, since Miss Murdstone said 'he', so it was probably an uncle or cousin. I hear a squeal and I look up to see a few girls and boys rush over to five figures that had just came into the waiting area. Thinking it was not for me, I just went back to listening to my music, singing along to the words of Hallelujah.

After a moment, I could sense people watching me and the feeling of people coming up to me was over-whelming. I paused my song and looked up, seeing the five guys that were being swarmed standing in front of me. I cleared my throat and put away my phone and headphones into my back pocket, and then stood up. I looked over the five guys, and a few struck out to me, but I can't remember where from.

"So, are you Jaiden? Jaiden Aceti?" One asked, and I nodded. I pushed a loose strand of wavy brown hair behind my ear.

"Yes. And I suppose you are my family member?" I asked, and he nodded.

"I'm Jerome, and this is Adam Dahlberg, Ty Logan, Jason Parks, and Mitch Hughes. They're my friends and roommates," he pointed to each guy, and I studied them each for a bit, and then looked back at Jerome.

"Roommates? Are you living together?" I asked, and they nodded.

"It's for our jobs. Would you like to go home now?" Jerome asked, and I nodded, keeping quiet as they led me to the parking lot to a black and silver car. Ty and Jason got in the silver one, and Adam, Jerome, and I got into the black one.

Jerome drove quickly, and before I knew it, I was home. Actually home with my brother. It was a big enough house, and from what I saw, two floors made the size co-inheritably bigger. Jerome parked the car in the garage and Jason followed after. He and Adam got out of the car and Jerome opened the door for me and I hopped out, dragging my bag with me. We stepped into the house from a door in the garage.

It's been eleven years since I was in an actual house, and my mouth was gaping open as I saw things that I have forgotten about. In the room we appeared in was the kitchen, and a separate counter was in the middle of the room, and another was lining the tile and separated the living room from the kitchen, leaving one way in and out.

Slowly moving to the edge of the white tile, I saw the living room clearer from where I came in from the garage. There was white carpet and black couches and seats, with a black table in the middle, facing a television set hanging on the wall. There was a fire place against the wall with beautiful stonework decorating it.

There was a hall of to the right, where I presumed where some rooms are. From my angle, another hallway went to left at the end of the main one. Ty, Mitch, and Jason moved past me, and plopped down on the couch. A hand touched my shoulder, and in fear, I jumped and turned around to see Jerome staring at me in shock.

"Are you okay, Jaiden?" He asked, and I nodded, my voice caught in my throat. I accidently bit the lip that was cut and I flinched and opened my mouth, and a word gave away my injury.

"Ow," it was soft, but louder than I last time I said something, and the five guys looked at me with concern.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked, and Jerome shot him a look that said 'Dude, back off,' but he didn't see it. I sighed and wiped my lip showing my cut. I didn't want them to know about my other injuries. I would just keep it covered until they're healed.

"How'd that happen?" A voice asked behind me, and I turned to see Ty standing there with Jason and Mitch next to him, closing me in. Trying not to start hyperventilating, I took a deep breath and answered his question.

"I, uh, fell on my lip." It was a long shot, but they took it. Jerome waved over to the hall and smiled.

"Would you like to see your room?" He asked, and I nodded. The guys started walking down the hall, but I was staring at the carpet in the living room. Jerome seemed to notice me not following, and turned around and walked back to me. "What's wrong? It's just carpet. It's not going to hurt you."

I look up and shot a glare at him. I crossed my arms and he stared at me.

"I know that it's not going to hurt me, Jerome. What is a textile floor covering consisting of an upper layer or 'pile' attached to a backing that is generally made of wool or a manmade fiber such as polypropylene, nylon or polyester and usually consists of twisted tufts which are often heat-treated to maintain their structure going to do to hurt me?" I asked, and Jerome's eyes were wide and his mouth was open, and his friends behind him looked dumb-founded.

"Uh…" Was Jerome's response, and I scoffed. The reason for me not wanting to go on the carpet was stupid. In Miss Murdstone's room back at the Home for Girls was carpet, and the misbehaving children were sent in there for a lecture, or if you were me, a slap. One day, I went in with my shoes on after I was called in from outside, and I get her carpet dirty. She beat me, and I was terrified of stepping on another carpet for years after.

"Well, come on. You're not going anywhere by standing there," Jason called, and I looked over at him. Mitch wasn't there, and suddenly, arms were around me, and I screamed in fear, kicking the air.

"Let me go! Let me go, please! I didn't do anything!" I cried, and the arms let me go. Everyone was staring at me strangely, and I felt my cheeks heating up and my head hanging. My ears burned with embarrassment, and I felt like crying. Arms yet again surrounded me, but they didn't pick me up, it felt more like a hug. I moved my head up to see Jerome hugging me, and Mitch joined in, and eventually, the three others joined in. I sniffled and let out a small cough, and immediately everyone broke away, and I was smiling. It's a proven fact that no one else wants an illness.

"Thank you," I whisper, and they smiled and nodded. I wearily stepped onto the carpet and waited for a hit or anything to come my way. No slap came, I continued down the hall to the second one, and I saw a set of stairs leading down to the basement. The door was open and light was on, and it was like a welcoming sight, kind of. Adam and Jerome were in front and Mitch, Ty, and Jason were behind me. I made it down the stairs, still clutching my bag.

An entrance in the wall called me forward, and I walked inside hesitantly. It was spacious, the walls were white, and there was a bed, dresser, desk, bookshelves, a closet, and a computer on the desk. On the bed, the comforter was a deep blue, with a dark chestnut frame and black pillows. The under sheets where black as well, and it was like an intimidating force in such a white room. The desk was the same dark chestnut color of the bed frame, as with the shelves for the books. I turned in a complete circle and looked back at Jerome, Adam, Mitch, Ty, and Jason.

Jerome was looking at me like he expected a comment or something, so I smiled.

"Thanks, Jerome," I murmured, and he smiled. I looked at the white walls again and pictures of things popped in my mind. "Hey, Jerome? How long are you going to live here?" I asked, and he looked at his friends, and they whispered to each other.

"For a while, I suppose. Why?" His eyebrow rose and I blinked. My contacts were bugging me and rubbed my eyes as I answered him.

"Am I able to decorate my own room? As in paint, charcoal, pencil, oil pastels, markers, etcetera," I waved to the walls with my free hand and I set my suitcase down. I moved my hand away from my eye that I was rubbing, and my fingers felt like something was caking them. I look closer, and saw the makeup that I had on my eye all over my hand. I fearfully look up at Jerome and he gasped, coming closer to me and clutching my arms, worry filling his brown eyes.

"How'd you get that? And don't say that you fell. It obviously doesn't look like you landed on something," he said sternly, and I froze, trying to shrink away. When I realized it was useless, I wiped my jaw on my sleeve, revealing my injury there, too.

"Might as well show you all my injuries from that Hell-hole," I mumbled and slipped off my left shoe, showing its massive size, and I looked back at Jerome, who let me go, and was staring at my ankle. "I'm missing a chunk of skin on my knee, too. Do you want to see?" I asked coldly, and he shook his head no. "Good choice, Jerome."

"Jaiden! How'd you get them?" Adam asked the same question as Jerome, who was standing by the curly-haired guy. I sighed and cleared my throat.

"Well, when I was back in the Home for Girls, a girl there by the name of Mara Diana Williams- and yes, we have to use her full name – with her followers by the name of Gillian Froothe, Kristen Jordan, Kirsten Jordan, and May Bladdstone. They last night I was there, Mara wanted me to see something in her room, but I obviously knew it was a trap. But, if I didn't move, she'd have her girls jump me. So, unwillingly, I got up. To distract her, I asked her if she ever wondered what her name means, and I told her. Mara means bitter, by the way. She threw me to the floor, and she began to kick at me, spit on me, and call me some bad names, but to be honest, used too much. It still hurt, though. Miss Murdstone broke up the fight, but didn't help me at all, for she hated me only because I knew how to do her job. Kristen stepped on my glasses, which are right here," I paused my explanation to unzip my suitcase and pull out the baggie with my remains of my glasses, and I honestly was surprised that I was able to take it on the plane. Taking a deep breath after showing my glasses to the guys, I continued.

"I after Miss Murdstone called me, and I quote, a 'pathetic piece of scum', I climbed into bed and, uh…" My voice quavered because I was debating whether I should tell them about the memory. "I'll tell you later, Jerome. But I woke the next morning, got my breakfast, and put in my contacts when Miss Murdstone got a call, and her normal voice faded, but I hardly pay attention anyways. That's when I got the information about a living family member, and, yeah…" I finished with my head hurting.

"I fell down the steps in the Home for Girls and twisted my ankle, and I went outside one day, and Mara pushed me down, and I cut my knee, which grew infected," I explained the other two injuries, and I winced as I moved my position. "Do you have any peroxide?" Jason nodded and ran upstairs.

"Wow, Jaiden…" Jerome whispered, and I hung my head. "I never knew…"

"No one did, Jerome. That's why I was still there. But," I cut off when I saw the fire in Jerome's eyes. "It's falling apart, and it's already being targeted by the demolition people." I yawned, and Jason appeared with a brown and white bottle with a handful of cotton balls. "I didn't need that much, Jason," I smiled, and he smiled and shrugged.

A door opened and closes upstairs, and I heard voices, and the guys looked up to the ceiling.

"You can get settled in, Jaiden. Then, if you want, you can come upstairs," Jerome offered, and I nodded. "Okay." The guys left my room and went upstairs, and I tuned out the conversations, which was quite hard since they were loud. I switched my pants into sweatpants and dabbed my knee multiple time with the peroxide. I winced, but relaxed. I switched my shirt to one that had 'The Who' on it and I put on a black beanie that I hardly ever got to wore. This is basically my first time wearing this outfit. Finding a bathroom down the hall, I washed my face and did my business. I shut off my light in my room and warily went upstairs, wondering how the rest of my life is now going to end up.

**AN: YAY! SO, SO LONG! I figured out the brother and shipping. That's why I took the poll down so quickly. I'm taking a little break from my other two stories until I have the next two or three chapters up, 'cause, surprisingly, I typed this in three days while the others pretty much take a week, and LOOK HOW LONG IT IS! This chapter had the most, um, like, how you say… Sadness, I guess you can say. I had the word, but it poofed. The rest of the story will be happy and all that stuff. And yes, Jerome's last name is Aceti and Adam's last name **_**is **_**Dahlberg. Also, if your name is Mara, don't feel bad because it is a REALY pretty name! I just needed a name that sounded different, so I combined a few names from my school from girls who I despise and created Mara. And if you didn't realize, Jaiden's SUPER smart because she wasn't allowed to go to the school, so she spent her time in the library as best as she could. Also, to clarify, as far as I know, there is no Home for Girls that treats the children like that in the area of Pittsburgh. Anyways, goodnight! (I'll find something clever for each ending of every chapter, or you can submit things you want me to do!)**

**Read and review,**

**Drizzle**


	2. JEROME! PUT ON SOME PANTS!

**AN: NEW CHAPTER! YAY! Anyways, yes I'll take a few OCs, but they have to be around the age of Jaiden. (16-17) (PROFANITY WARNING!) Here you go now.**

_-Jaiden's POV—_

I got to the top step and slowly made my way into the main hall. While I was walking down the white hall, I was quietly listening to the voices in the main living room.

"I'm sure, Quentin. You're going to like her. She's soft-spoken, but really smart," Jerome said, and a voice responds.

"Smart, really? Are you sure she's your sister, Jerome?" There was a hint of amusement in the voice as I hear the others laugh.

"Very funny, fish," Jerome retaliates, and a very flustered who I believe Quentin groans.

"I'm not a fish, I'm an amphibian!" At the thought of this, I begin walking to the opening of the hallway again. Stopping right before they were able to see me, I took a deep breath and stepped forward, now able to see the guys in the living room. They turned to me, and I felt my face heating up. Jerome came up to me and directed me forward, as if I didn't know where to walk.

"Where's the fish-amphibian-human?" I asked softly, and Jerome laughed. I took another gaze around the room, but no weird water-breathing scaled human was standing in the white room. Looking back at Jerome, he was wiping his mouth like he was drinking something and it was still on his lips. "What?"

"No, Jaiden. There's no fish-amphibian-human thing. It's a joke that we have with our friend, Quentin," Jerome pointed to a guy who was standing near the couch. He was wearing glasses and had curly black hair with a moustache growing on his upper lip. "C'mon, Jaiden. I want to introduce you to everyone."

He made me move forward, in which I gave him a heated glare, and then continued forward myself. When I was close to the couch, practically everyone was surrounding me, and I felt the feeling that I had when Mara and her goons had me surrounded back in my other home. Fear. A hand patted me gently on the back, and I turned my head to see Jerome nodding at me, and I gulped silently.

I must've looked really scared because no one came closer. I sighed and cleared my throat, looking at everyone in the eyes.

"I swore I've seen you guys before," I said, and they looked at each other with uncertain gazes. Something popped in my mind, and a smile grew on my face. I turned to Mitch and sweetly asked, "Hey, Mitch? Do you have the time?"

His eyes grew wide and he picked up a pillow and threw it at Jerome, who was laughing hard. He turned to me with a stern gaze and pointed finger.

"NO! I DON'T HAVE THE TIME! YOU DO!" I quietly snicker and take his finger and twisted it. "Ow!"

"You may have one finger pointed towards mwah, dear Mitch, but you have three pointing back at you, so therefore, you have the time!" I released his finger, and he stared at me like I just explained the creation of the Earth backwards. I have done that before, though. Quickly, I whirled to the rest of the guys and named them quickly.

"BajanCanadian, MinecraftUniverse, deadlox, HuskyMUDKIPZ, Setosorcerer, SSundee, SkyDoesMinecraft, and ASFJerome!" I yelled, and tried to contain a little happy dance when realization washed over me. I was sister to ASFJerome… and in a house, living with the same people I watch every day at the least.

"Vanter les BACCAS!" I screamed and raised my hands. I let my arms drop and glanced at everyone, who were staring at me. "French for 'praise the baccas'," I explained, and they nodded.

"Well, now that's out of the way…" Jerome started, and I turned to him. "I guess now that you know who we are; some of us don't know who you are." My brother leaned in closer to my ear and whispered, "Don't tell them about the injuries, but if they ask about your face, you don't need to reply. Okay?" I nodded and patted him on the head.

"I'm not scared, Jerome," I whispered and he smiled. Turning back to the guys, I bowed slightly, like I did to Mara a day ago. "I'm Jaiden, Jerome's sister, master of manipulating and making people feel like I've explained the definition of the meaning of life and what the center of the Earth is made of backwards, in two languages, in which is capable. Questions?" I smiled and they laughed.

Ian cleared his throat and stepped forward, glancing wearily at me. I could already sense the hurt as he opened his mouth to ask his question.

"What happened to your face?"

I sighed and I feel Jerome tense up behind me and Adam had this cold glare staring directly at the cake-loving Ian.

"You could've put it in better terms, Ian," Ty murmured to his friend, and I nodded my head.

"I wish I had a book right now," I said softly, and Adam turns toward me, his cold glare softening.

"A book? Why?" He asked, and I glared at Ian with the same gaze as Adam, but to him, it seemed like I was going to pound him to Middle Earth.

"So I can make him read it," I growled, and Ian wailed like it was the worst thing in the world for a punishment, but he had no idea. "I won't tell you, Ian. Jerome can, if he wants, but none outta any of you." I point at Adam, Mitch, Ty, and Jason threatingly.

A song came on from the radio they were playing and my spirits brightened quickly. I threw my arms up like I did earlier in triumph and grinned.

"YES!" I yelled, and the guys of Team Crafted looked startled. "BOHEMIAN RHASPODY! TURN IT UP!" Jimmy walked over and turned up the volume on a fancy-looking radio-stereo.

"Is this the real life?

Is this just fantasy?

Caught in a landslide,

No escape from reality.

Open your eyes,

Look up to the skies and see,

I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,

Because I'm easy come, easy go,

Little high, little low,

Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me.

Mama, just killed a man,

Put a gun against his head,

Pulled my trigger, now he's dead.

Mama, life had just begun,

But now I've gone and thrown it all away.

Mama, ooh,

Didn't mean to make you cry,

If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,

Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters.

Too late, my time has come,

Sent shivers down my spine,

Body's aching all the time.

Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go,

Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.

Mama, ooh (any way the wind blows),

I don't wanna die,

I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.

I see a little silhouetto of a man,

Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?

Thunderbolt and lightning,

Very, very frightening me.

(Galileo) Galileo.

(Galileo) Galileo,

Galileo Figaro

Magnifico.

I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me.

He's just a poor boy from a poor family,

Spare him his life from this monstrosity.

Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?

Bismillah! No, we will not let you go.

(Let him go!) Bismillah! We will not let you go.

(Let him go!) Bismillah! We will not let you go.

(Let me go) Will not let you go.

(Let me go) Will not let you go.

(Never, never, never let me go) Ah.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

(Oh, mama mia, mama mia) Mama mia, let me go.

Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me.

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?

So you think you can love me and leave me to die?

Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,

Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here.

(Oh, yeah, oh yeah)

Nothing really matters,

Anyone can see,

Nothing really matters,

Nothing really matters to me.

Any way the wind blows."

_(Courtesy of A-Z Lyrics)_

I sang, and they stared at me like I just did a flip off of a moving car, and then began to clap. I lowered my head in embarrassment, and they slowly stopped clapping, until it was an awkward silence. Desperate to get out of the awkwardness, I straightened up and stared at them all.

"Do you have a karaoke machine?" I asked, and surprisingly, they did. I hooked it up quickly after Adam nearly threw the thing out of a window. "Tsk, tsk, Adam. Sheesh, you really don't know how to do this, do you?" And as I was plugging the cords, I heard Jerome whisper to Adam, who was pouting on the couch.

"You just got owned by my sister!" I hear a soft thump and turn around to see Jerome get back up to his feet with a black pillow in his hands, raising it to hit Adam. I grabbed a white one from the chair next to me and threw it at my brother like a Frisbee, knocking him down again.

"You just got owned by your sister!" I laughed, and he stared at me like he was going to throw something at me, but I pointed to the television behind me. "You throw, I duck, television's on the ground. Got it?"

He glumly nods, and the rest of the guys laugh and continued to talk on about random things when I finished my work. I picked up the two microphones and grinned.

"Who's first?" I asked, and Adam raised his hand at the same time Mitch and Jerome did. I tossed one microphone each at Mitch and Jerome, who picked their song.

"BIG BAMBOO!" They yelled together, and began to sing. They were horribly out of tune, and every time they tried to sound good, I winced as it felt like my ears were ringing like the bells in a fire house. When the song was over, I was on the ground, curled in a ball, glaring at Jerome.

"Remind me to find you both vocal coaches," I growled, and everyone laughed, but I was serious. I stood up and took the microphone away from my brother as quick as I could. "Who wants to try to beat me?" I asked, and no one raised their hand. I grinned and pointed at Adam. "Butter boy, up. Ya'll got some chords."

The guys laughed as Adam uncertainty got up and took the microphone from Mitch, who was trying not to laugh as hard as my brother was. Jerome was literally draped over the couch and his face was red. That's not even the best I got. I wonder what happens when I actually pull a good prank.

"Butter boy? Did you come up with that?" Adam asked, and I smirked.

"Nope, but, Adam, you need to read some fan fictions. You'll be surprised at how… Lovely we writers like to get interested in the topic of Team Crafted. 'Butter boy' isn't even some of the best, but I like that nick name. You'll find what you don't want to see in some fan fictions. Merome, Skylox, KermitKIPZ, I even saw a MerKIPZ one. Don't get me started." I grinned, and each guy had this look of shock and fear mixed in together. "One tip, don't search 'em up. You'll regret it. Your guys' fans sure love to ship you all. It's kind of fun to see the beginners and the experienced ones. Ah, memories…" I sigh in content at the thought of some really good fan fictions that don't involve one of the shippings with the guys, but they didn't know that. Disgust was on each of their faces, and I laughed.

"Relax, I skip most of the dirty ones… Most of the time," I grinned and saw one of my favorite songs. "YUS! HALLELUJAH!" I selected the song, and we both went silent to the soft music, and then began to sing.

"I've heard there was a secret chord

That David played, and it pleased the Lord

But you don't really care for music, do you?

It goes like this

The fourth, the fifth

The minor fall, the major lift

The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof

You saw her bathing on the roof

Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you

She tied you to a kitchen chair

She broke your throne, and she cut your hair

And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Baby I have been here before

I know this room, I've walked this floor

I used to live alone before I knew you.

I've seen your flag on the marble arch

Love is not a victory march

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time when you let me know

What's really going on below

But now you never show it to me, do you?

And remember when I moved in you

The holy dove was moving too

And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above

But all I've ever learned from love

Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you

It's not a cry you can hear at night

It's not somebody who has seen the light

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

You say I took the name in vain

I don't even know the name

But if I did, well, really, what's it to you?

There's a blaze of light in every word

It doesn't matter which you heard

The holy or the broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I did my best, it wasn't much

I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch

I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you

And even though it all went wrong

I'll stand before the Lord of Song

With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah…"

_(Courtesy of A-Z Lyrics)_

Adam and I both stopped singing, and were looking in each other's eyes when the song ended, and I saw his brown eyes twinkle for a second, then snapped out of it. Everyone was clapping, and I felt my face flush in embarrassment. Jerome came up to me patted me on the back. Hard. I yawned, and glanced at a clock on the wall.

The hands said 7:45, and I groaned. Everyone was staring at me, and I glanced at the clock again, then back to the guys.

"Screw time zones!" I yell and throw my arms in the air. "WAKE ME, YOU WON'T HAVE A CHANNEL BY NEXT SUNRISE!" The guys murmured to each other, and I pointed sternly at them. "Or I'll make you read ALL of those lovely fan fictions with great shippings. Some are vulgar!" They quietly looked at me with wide eyes, and I slowly made my way to the basement, grumbling, "That's what I thought."

I took out my contacts and put them away in their container, then placing the small contact holder on my bed stand. I dove under my deep blue blankets and quietly fell into the out stretched arms of the silent darkness of sleep.

I woke up to a high-pitched scream, and groaned. It sounded like Adam, and I guess he was doing a horror map. I looked at my phone, which sat next to my contacts on my bed stand. It was 3:18. Back in Pittsburgh, I would've been up by now, cleaning the kitchen. Another girl-scream came, and I quietly snuck into the bathroom and placed in my contacts as quickly as I could. Adam nearly chickens out by now, or the map is finished.

I sneak my way up the stairs, and stay quiet to hear the talking of one of the guys I loved to watch. I faintly hear him talking, but it sounded close. They must've sound-proofed their rooms. But no sound-repellent foam is going to stop Adam's screams. I spotted a door almost half-way down the hall, and I quietly walked up to it and put my ear to the door. Sure enough, Adam's voice floated through the wood. I held my breath as I slowly opened his bedroom door and stepped in before closing it. There was his bed and his computers, all set up.

The curly-haired guy was facing his screen, but he didn't notice me. Good thing I was still wearing dark clothes and didn't have my glasses on. I quietly snuck up to him and saw that he was in a dark room, and a nausea affect was making the screen swirl around.

I glanced at the screen and noticed that I was on the face cam, and I waved silently with a grin stretched across my face. Adam screamed, and on the screen, a zombie was chasing him. My ears rang, and I narrowed my eyes at the scared YouTuber. With a close glance at the screen, it looked like he was about to finish, so I grinned and positioned myself behind him, still on the screen, but hidden enough that he wouldn't notice me if he glanced at the other window up on his computer.

The map ended, and he was about to do the outro when I leaped into action. I jumped up and grabbed his shoulders, screaming. Adam totally flipped out and fell out of his chair. I laughed, but help him up, winking at the face cam.

"WHAT THE HELL, JAIDEN! YOU SCARED THE SCARED THE SHIT OUTTA ME!" He screamed, and I smiled.

"That was the point. And I warned you not to wake me, and you looked like you need one more jump-scare." I shrugged and turned back to the camera. "Goodnight, Sky Army Recruits! I know you saw me come in, and tell dear Sky when your reaction to my… Present. Now, I'm gonna take his outro, since Adam here is gonna go to bed. Thanks you guys for watching, I'm Jaiden, and I'll see you later, recruits!" I gave the 'live long and prosper' sign and bowed, skipping out of the room, and I faintly hear Adam give the full and correct outro and groan, then the sound of him flopping onto his bed as I skipped down stairs and back into my room, flicking the lights on.

I grabbed a pencil from my suitcase and walked up to my right wall, which was clear of anything blocking it. I raised my arm and began to sketch the head of a gigantic fire-breathing lizard. I quickly drew the spiraling-back horns and the shredded ears and the ruffled scales on the back of its neck, like it was bristling at something. The cool thing was that it was facing out from the wall, and more like towards the entrance of my room. My hand quicker than a mouse, I drew the belly of the beast and the folded wings on its heavily-scarred back. I drew the gigantic paws of the beat-up dragon, which had large talons that made it more frightening. It was standing up, and his back curved down, then up into a curling spiral, with a whip-thin tail-tip at the end of his battle-scared tail. My hand moved down to the back legs, and they held him up like they should.

I backed up, smiling at my quick drawing. It was missing a few details, but it was fairly good. I added scratch marks and bite marks all along his body and added a little flame of fire spitting out of the gigantic lizard's snout. Looking at the pencil in my hand, I saw that the graphite was down and my hand was grey from me dragging it over the fresh-placed lines. I set my pencil down next to my phone and walked over to the sink to wash my hands.

A flash of light from the top of the stairs made me step out of the small bathroom as soon as I wiped off the graphite from my skin. I flicked the light off and quietly ran upstairs to see Ty slowly stumble down the hall way. I slowly followed him and entered the living room when he turned into the spacious room. He was on the couch, face down. It looked like he got no sleep, and I turned my head to the kitchen, and my routine at the Home for Girls made me hesitantly step into the large kitchen.

I looked around to check if anything was dirty or anything, but everything seemed clean, and my heart dropped. What was I going to do? I didn't have books, and the closet person to be awake was Ty, but he was already snoring away. I looked out the window in the kitchen, and the sky was turning to a light blue-grey, and I huffed. I'm used to being awake without anyone else with me, but I had chores to do, and it looks like the guys actually can clean up after themselves, when from all the messes in their vlogs they do, it shows that some of them are a mess when it comes to cleaning. It must've been Jason, since I can tell he's quite a clean freak. That's good, but unless he one of the controlling ones where they're like;

"NO! YOU DO NOT HAVE PERMISSION TO BREATHE IN THIS SPACE. RIGHT. HERE!"

God, if he was one of those people, I would've smacked him to his senses. I was leaning on the counter, on the verge of falling over in boredom when a door opened in the hall and Jerome stumbled out into the living room in his boxers. Screaming, I flop to floor, covering my eyes. I hear Jerome as he realizes that I was now living in his house and his footsteps thumped on the floor as he ran to his room and I hear him faintly curse as he pulls himself into some pants. Still having my eyes covered, I hear doors opening, and I'm pretty sure everyone was awake by now.

I hear footsteps come up to me and Mitch's voice right above me.

"Found her! Jerome, what'd you do to her?" Another pair of footsteps walked up to me, and I smelled Jerome's cologne faintly come down into my nose.

"Well, uh, I forgot that she was here, and I come out in my boxers," he mumbled, and I scoffed, but my hands were still covering my face.

"Yeah, forgot. You, sir, have scarred me for life," I grumbled, and hear soft laughter as I felt someone lean down and pick me up off the floor. I squirmed, but he held a tight grip, and someone removed my hands from my eyes, and I came face-to-face with Jerome. He grinned a goofy grin, and I couldn't help but smile back. "You idiot."

"Thanks, and I'm sorry, Jaiden," he apologized, and I look up to see Mitch holding me. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, and he smiles down at me, but doesn't let me go. "Mitch, put her down." Jerome demanded, and Mitch looked at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"But I don't wanna," Mitch whined and began to sniffle like he was going to cry.

"Put her down, dood."

"Gotta catch me first!" Mitch yelled and ran past my brother, with me squeaking in his arms. In fear, I grabbed onto his arms in a haste attempt to make sure I didn't fall when I realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. I felt my cheeks heat up as Mitch was running around the furniture in the living room with Jerome chasing him. My heart thudded in my chest and my head throbbed as Mitch ran from the living room and to the basement and into my room. I had left my lights on by accident, and when Mitch saw my drawing of the dragon, he stopped running and stared at it as a puffing Jerome came up behind him and grabbed Mitch's shoulders, making me drop onto my stomach.

With a groan, I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling, my head pounding. Jerome's face appeared in my vision, and he stared at me worryingly.

"Are you okay, Jaiden?" He asked, and I tried to nod my head, but I couldn't move it without wincing in pain.

"It's no use to lie, bacca brother," I mumbled to him, and he smiled at his nickname. "My head hurts, and it's not a normal headache, it's a migraine."

"Well how do you know?" Mitch asked, appearing in my fuzzy vision.

"Because it's pulsating, and it's been hurting for a few days. Let me sleep it off, and I'll tell you the rest later," I yawned, which made my head hurt worse. "Oh, and Mitch? Thanks for dropping me. That _really_ helped it, dood."

Mitch looked guilty as he leaned down and picked me up, but he didn't run with me. Instead, he placed me in my bed, and Jerome tucked me in. I murmured something to them, but they looked confused. My eyes closed, and fell into some of the strangest dreams.

_-Jerome's POV—_

I watch as Mitch picks her up and place her in her bed, and I pull the deep purple- or deep blue, as the guys say – over her and tuck her in. She mumbled something, and I look at Mitch in confusion at what she said, but he looked at me with the same face. We both looked back at her, but her eyes were already closed. I shrugged, and then noticed the dragon on her wall.

"Wow! She really drew that?" I whispered and pointed to the wall, and Mitch shrugged.

"Guess so, she's the only one who actually has a bedroom down here, and she did ask how long we were going to live here, and she wanted to decorate her room," Mitch whispered back to me, and I nodded. I flicked her lights off and ran up the stairs as quiet as I could, but it was louder than I expected.

Mitch and I walked back into the living room to see everyone but Adam crowding around Ty, and when we came closer, I saw that they were drawing all over his face with colored markers, but luckily for me, they looked like blue, purple, and weird shades of yellow. Yay, color blindness! Everyone was snickering, and I saw that it was shaped as a rainbow, and I rolled my eyes. It's not like I can see the colors correctly.

"Oh dear God," I groaned quietly, and smiled. Mitch appeared with glue and marshmallows with a grin stretching across his face. "Really, Mitch?"

"Yes, really! Ty'll LOVE it!" He replied and squirted glue all over our sleeping friend's face and plastered the fluffy snacks on his face.

"What a waste of marshmallows, though," I whimpered, and Mitch nodded with me.

"I know, dood, I know. But it's gonna be hilarious!" A door opened in the hall, and we all turned to see a very tired and grumpy Adam walk down the hall. He was still in the clothes he wore yesterday, and his curly hair was messed up. He walked up to me and glared at me, and I raised my hands in defense.

"What'd I do, dood?" I asked, and Adam shook his head.

"It wasn't you, it was your sister. I was playing a horror map, and I was about to finish the video when she scared me. She kinda did the outro, but I fixed it. Then, she just skipped out of the room. She scared me so bad, dude!" Adam explained, and flopped onto a chair next to the couch, now noticing Ty with his get-up. He laughed and shook his head. "Ty's gonna flip when he finds out, bro."

"Find out about what?" A deep voice grumbled from the couch, and we all watched Ty get up and glare at us. Immediately, we all burst out laughing. No one could hold it in anymore. His face showed fear, and he touched his cheek with the marshmallows, and pulled one off, glaring at it as it stuck to his fingers from the glue. He chucked it at Mitch, then one at me, then Quentin, then Ian, then Jason, then Jimmy, then at Adam. He stomped off to the bathroom, and we heard his yelling from the closed door as he found out his make-over was like a kindergartener girl was given markers and permission to draw on someone.

_*Le Time Skip: Four Hours*_

We were just finishing an adventure map when we decided that we should take a break. Jaiden is still asleep, so we had to be a little quieter than most other days. The whole Team was sitting in the living room waiting for pizza and watching 'The Avengers'. The doorbell rang and Jimmy got up to answer, his wallet in his hand just in case it was the pizza man. He opened the door, and a few words were said, then Jim appeared again with four boxes of pizza stacked on his hand.

"PIZZA!" Mitch yelled and jumped up, taking a box. I scrambled up after him with the other guys following me. We took the boxes and put them on the counter of the island in the kitchen and began to eat like maniacs. A soft cough made us look up, and a pale-faced Jaiden was glaring at us with dull brown eyes with her arms crossed over her chest. I almost dropped my pizza because she looked so different from earlier.

_-Jaiden's POV—_

I slowly walk up the stairs and move slowly down the hallway, all colors gone, save for blacks, whites, and greys. Feet thundered on the ground, and Mitch called out:

"PIZZA!"

Starving, I walk out of the hallway and towards the kitchen to see the guys scrambling over each other to get a slice of pizza. I let out a small cough, not on purpose, and the guys look up with shocked expressions. They were all different shades of grey and whites and blacks, and I crossed my arms and glared at them. Jerome nearly dropped his pizza slice while he was looking at me.

"Not going to save me a piece?" I asked quietly, and the guys seemed to snap out of it, but subtle hints of shock were clear on their pale faces. Jerome handed me a pizza slice, but I glared at him again. "Just because I'm your sister doesn't mean that I have to eat like you." I walked over to a rack that was hanging on the wall and grabbed a very white paper plate and grabbed my own pizza slice.

I hopped up on the counter that was separating the living room from the kitchen to eat my pizza. Everyone was still staring at me, so I set my plate to the side and watched them watch me.

"What're you guys looking at?" I softly asked, and Jerome spoke up from leaning over the black with specks of grey and white counter-top.

"How're you feeling, Jaiden?" He asked cautiously, and I rolled my eyes.

"Better, but my head's still throbbing a bit. Now, cut the softy questions and ask the real one you want to ask, Jerome," I muttered, but it didn't seem like the guys get it for a moment, then they seemed to get what I said.

"Er, Jaiden, you look pale, and your eyes are dull," Adam spoke up, and I looked over at him with surprise. I haven't been able to see what I actually look like when this happens. Quentin nudged him, and whispered in his ear, quieter than me.

"What was the rest you were going to tell us, Jaiden? You said something about that before you fell asleep," my brother spoke up from his place at the end of the counter, and I turned back to him.

"Oh, I was going to tell you that when I have migraines, I lose the ability to see colors. I can see black, grey, and white, but nothing else," I explained, and the guys nodded. "It usually last twice the amount of time that I had the migraine, and I'm guessing that I'll be able to see colors again in… about… three and a half days." Shock appeared on Jerome's face, and I rolled my eyes. "Relax, bacca bro. The longest I had this happen to me was around six days. I was able to do everything, save for anything that deals heavily with colors. I stood back and cleaned the Home for Girls while it happened, but that was every day. Nothing surprising about that."

"You cleaned the Home for Girls building every day?" Ian mumbled, and glanced over at him.

"Yeah, SSundee," I smiled, and he smiled as well. Turning back to all the guys, I spoke a little louder than before. "You guys can't always be such clean-freaks. Gotta leave me _something _to clean."

**AN: SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I WAS GROUND AND STILL AM UNTIL NOVEMBER FIRST, SO THANK MY MOM BECAUSE SHE WAS NICE TO LET US HAVE TIME TODAY! OKAY, I'M GONNA UPLOAD NOW. KAY, BYE.**


End file.
